<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indelible by chogiwaskrttt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404413">Indelible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwaskrttt/pseuds/chogiwaskrttt'>chogiwaskrttt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwaskrttt/pseuds/chogiwaskrttt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung helps his friend Jaebeom to get mark and gets involved with jackson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark: “Hey I am tired wanna go eat something?”</p><p>Jackson: “We can hangout at your apartment</p><p>Mark: “You always wanna hangout at my place. If you want to take advantage of me just do it already”<br/><br/>Jackson: “what kind of thoughts you have pervert. I am pure child”</p><p>Mark: “you know that you started markson and basically half of our college think we date”</p><p>Jackson: “that’s there fault but markson forever though”</p><p>Mark: “why I am your friend”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back at mark’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>“Jinyoung..Jiyoungggg?????” mark was literally shouting</p><p>Just then he saw Jb and jinyoung  in the living room watching some tv show “So you heard me shouting for past 5 minutes can’t you just tell me from starting”</p><p>“If you just entered inside you would have seen me. Why waste my energy” jinyoung smiled </p><p>Jackson entered after mark “Hey mark do I leave this guitar in your room or….. Oh hey jinyoung…….hi jaebum”</p><p>“Did you forgot my name we meet almost everyday you know” jaebeom asked</p><p>Jackson hugged jaebeom “Oh beomiii how can I forgot you”</p><p>Jaebeom “Please forgot me.. I never want to hear my name”</p><p>“By the way why are you both here..didn’t you have classes today? mark asked jinyoung ignoring the jackbum going on the side</p><p> “My class was cancelled so I went to see Jb to hangout but he insisted to rest here and watch this drama I don’t even what it is” jinyoung answered</p><p>Jaebeom finally looked at mark like he is been caught in a lie “I mean.. I am tired..sooo I thought..”</p><p>“you don’t need to explain yourself Jb I am jinyoung’s roommate not his father” mark said while chuckling how Jb was flustered and explaining himself</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mark and jackson went to his room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"why does mark always hangout with jackson? I mean he his a funny guy..some people call him hot...I don’t know I personally don’t see it..but you know he is caring he helped me when I had my backache..well I guess that’s why mark likes him..” you can see a little annoyance in his voice</p><p>“You still not over your crush on jaebum” jinyoung asked with a straight face like it has been ages get over it</p><p>Jaebeom “Not a crush. You know I was just asking generally..out of curiosity”</p><p>"Out of curiosity that why 2 bestfriend hangout together.. like we are doing right now  *insert -_-* ….If you like him that much just ask him on a date or something” jinyoung can just post a dum sticker on his face right now</p><p>Jaebeom “You think its that easy have you ever liked someone. ….I can’t even form words”</p><p> “Yes I remember Bambam’s party when he asked you what is your favourite band and you answered ‘that’s nice’ It was hilarious.. I think mark must find you weird though hahahaha” jinyoumg laughed</p><p>Jaebeom “and you added sometime I talk to imaginary people randomly.. way to be my wingman”</p><p> “what else would I have said that was the only explanation” jinyoung answered..suppressing his laugh</p><p>“I will post your drunkass spring break video on  college site” jaebeom threatened jinyoung</p><p>Jinyoung “you wouldn’t dare”</p><p>Jaebeom: “I wouldn’t if you help me..I just want alone time with mark you know talk to him get close to him but that jackson is always stuck to him”</p><p>“what I can do in this ..Kidnap? murder?” jinyoung answered seriously not even blinking once</p><p>Jaebeom looked at him “sometimes you scare me dude… I mean take him somewhere hangout with him or something.. you are popular for your looks use them”</p><p>Jinyoung: “use my looks.. that sound cheap…. You know I never do that”</p><p>"I watched your grade went from B to A+ after your flirting sessions with mr smith" its a fact that jinyoung can't deny</p><p>Jinyoung: “ that.. that was not flirting just me being extra friendly to my favourite teacher”</p><p>Jaebeom  “Last week you put your hand on his and said your hands are so smooth sir I never knew with a smile jinyoung… A SMILE”</p><p>Jinyoung: “Okay you are making me sound like a prostitute.. it was just touching hand”</p><p>Jaebum: “ and see that worked.. do it with jackson”</p><p>“uhh you know he is like a hyper kid..extrovert n ol.. always with people…he is like a umm a dog…and you know I am not a dog person” jinyoung was kind of jackson's friend.. like kind of friend of friend to be exact.He can't say he isn't attracted to him beacuse ofcourse he is hot. In the starting of college after talking and spending time with him,he was into him too but due to his past he dosen't want to be in a serious relationship. Jinyoung is casual type and jackson looks like someone for long term so he always thought to  himself to not get involved with him.</p><p>Jaebum: “S P R I N G   B R E A K”</p><p>Jinyoung: “okay okay stop.. I’ll try something….seriously blackmail now..I didn’t think you will fall to this”</p><p>Jaebeom: “I learned from the best” he winked at jinyoung</p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung have no choice now other than to woo jackson to help his annoying bestfriend</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Jinyoung was walking back to his apartment, he saw mark, yugyeom, youngjae,  shownu, jaehyun and bangchan playing football in campus ground and jackson was sitting on side bench in football jersey and boxers maybe </b> <b>resting. Looking</b> <b> something in his phone</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why is he always with mark seriously..what's so good about mark anyway..wait why I am obsessing about it…my task is too distract him..lets begin the game…nobody is able to ignore Park Jinyoung it will be a piece of cake TARGET JAKSON WANG LOCKED</em>
</p><p>Jinyoung: “Hey jackson what are you doing?”</p><p>Jackson: “..hey..nothing..just..sitting”</p><p>Jinyoung: “Oh you are looking for shoes sneakers? sport shoes?” he said while looking into jackson’s phone</p><p>Jackson: “umm nothing just looking”</p><p>
  <em>What answer is this..this guy who gave a lecture about pokemon to everyone in a party whenever someone asked him about his squirtle tshirt is talking to me in one sentence…is he not interested in me..in Me literally is he blind….huh I will definitely crack him</em>
</p><p>Jinyoung: “Wow jackson your bicep are quite strong I never knew..did you workout or something”  he said while touching jackson’s bicep and coming quite close to his face.</p><p>
  <em>Slight touch <strong>checked</strong> smile <strong>checked</strong> closeness <strong>checked</strong>..lets see mr wang how will you do now</em>
</p><p>Jackson: suddenly stood up from the bench..while jinyoung is staring him in confusion “I should ask mark about the..umm..shoes you know..he is intelligent”</p><p>Jinyoung: “He is intelligent about Shoes???”</p><p>Jackson: “umm I mean  he owns a lot n yeah” jackson sprinted towards mark</p><p>
  <em>Now I am seriously annoyed what does this guy think he is</em>
</p><p>Yugyeom: “Jinyoung hyung what are doing here??”</p><p>Jinyoung: “yugyeom can’t you see it’s the way from classes ofcourse I am going back to dorm”</p><p>Then a brightly smiling younjae came running to jinyoung</p><p>Youngjae: “Hyunggg are your classes over”</p><p>Jinyoung: “oh yes I was just going back” he smiled</p><p>Yugyeom: “you are so partial hyung” he said pouting</p><p>Jinyoung: “ofcourse younjae is an angel you on other hand I don’t even wanna describe”</p><p>Yugyeom: “That why I spread the rumor that you slept with the old librariannnn” he teased and ran towards the ground</p><p>Jinyoung: “Yahh I knew it was you…come here you piece of..”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung was running behind yugyeom and yugyeom making faces and teasing him to catch  him</p><p>Younjae laughed as it was always like this..the tom n jerry of college..jinyoung loved his dongsaeng he even took bambam yugyeom and youngjae for meat when they passed the midterms but he likes to tease them too. It was cute.</p><p>Jinyoung tumbled down while running..a<em>hh I will kill yugyeom..first I got rejected now this</em></p><p> </p><p>Shownu: ”hey you alright” he picked jinyoung up</p><p>Jinyoung: “thanks”</p><p>Yugyeom: “hyung are you okay”</p><p>Jinyoung: “whose fault do you think it is”</p><p>Yugyeom: “sorry hyung”</p><p>
  <em>He is so gullible I can’t even scold him </em>
</p><p>Jinyoung: “don’t worry its nothing I felt due to a fucking rock why are there rocks here anyway”</p><p>Yugyeom: “because it’s a ground..and ground have rock”</p><p>Jinyoung: “I am injured here and your main concerns are of correcting me”</p><p>Yugyeom: “it’s a small scratch you just need to put a bandage on it.. you will not die”</p><p>Jinyoung: “I know someone who is going to die with my hand though”</p><p>When jackson came and pulled jinyoung a little he just than noticed that this whole time shownu hand was still at jinyoung’s waist supporting him. He didn’t need the support though it was just a scratch and he was standing straight..</p><p>Jackson: “Why don’t I take you back in my car”</p><p>Jinyoung: “okay that will be great and yugyeom keep your door locked I can come anytime”</p><p>Yugyeom: “haha as if” he double checked his door that day. Jinyoung just lived one block away he can’t take risk</p><p>Jackson: “lets go then”</p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung was completely able to walk but the opportunity was good. Why will he decline if the fish itself want to caught in the net.</em>
</p><p>Jackson comfortable got him seated in his car.</p><p>Jackson: “are you okay? Not hurt?”</p><p>Jinyoung: “umm it hurts a little you know I fell hard”</p><p>Jackson: “you look weak. You should eat more”</p><p>Jinyoung: “What are you my mom”</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit..Jinyoung keep sarcasm to yourself this is your target not your buddy </em>
</p><p>Jackson: “haha you always have an answer. I was just saying you can eat more” he chuckled “I can make you my organic drink if you want its really good for health. I tried to force mark but he didn’t even tasted it saying he will die if he even looked at it”</p><p>
  <em>Why does he care about my health. Oh yes Jb told me he is friendly and caring type..he helps everyone in their music club too. I never get these type of people though..</em>
</p><p>Jackson: “You know you can say no. You can’t just ignore me we are the only two in the car”</p><p>Jinyoung: “umm yes sorry I was thinking something. Sure I will try it but in return I want something”</p><p>Jackson: “You are quite greedy mr park..what do you want”</p><p>Jinyoung: “I will think about it. You can’t deny me though now even if its something big. You have made a promise”</p><p>Jackson: “You know you look so uptight but you still act like child” he was laughing</p><p>Jinyoung: “Are you making fun of me. You football jersey even has a astronaut type cartoon on it”</p><p>Jackson: “woahh you don’t know buzz lightyear. HAVE YOU NOT WATCHED TOY STORY?”</p><p>Jinyoung: “No..I am not into animated movies”</p><p>Jackson: “You don’t know what you are missing out in life..How can you life like this..animated movies are the best you know like Mulan Coco..and monster inc.. you must watch monster inc though…” he kept talking about it</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t know someone can be that passionate about animated movies…he is so into in…. he looks cute worked up….wait cute..cute ..park jinyoung pull yourself you are on a mission don’t get involved with the target..think think</em>
</p><p>Jinyoung: “Lets go on a movie date”</p><p>Jackson: “w-what..?”</p><p>Jinyoung: “you know the deal I will try your drink and in return you will take me to watch an animated movie”</p><p>Jackson: “Oh yes the deal”</p><p>They reached at jinyoung’s apartment</p><p>Jinyoung: “bye.. meet me tomorrow at 2 near the square point”</p><p>Jackson: “t-tomorrow only”</p><p>Jinyoung: “Are you backing off now”</p><p>Jackson: “no no I will meet you there”</p><p> </p><p>DURING THIS TIME AT THE GROUND</p><p>Jaebeom got a text from jinyoung <strong>Mark Ground Without Jackson</strong></p><p>Youngjae: “hyung are you looking for jinyoung he just left”</p><p>Then mark joined them</p><p>Jaebeom: “yes Jinyoung my friend my childhood buddy I was looking for him” <em>God why am I blabbering I must look like a fool now</em></p><p>Youngjae: “He was injured so jackson hyung took him home”</p><p>Jaebeom: “what injured? is he okay?”</p><p>Yugyeom: “IT WAS A SCRATCH.. HE DIDN'T EVEN NEEDED JACKSON HYUNG TO TAKE HIM HOME”</p><p>
  <em>I know jinyoung was intelligent as he ace every exam but he has a scheming mind  too way to go ..jaebeom thought</em>
</p><p>Youngjae: “We gotta go..bambam must be waiting, see you mark hyung jaebeom hyung”</p><p>Yugyeom: “oh yes our harry potter marathon..bye”</p><p> </p><p>It was silence again it just jaebeom and mark standing. One talk less and other have a vocabulary of a kindergarten student when it comes to mark</p><p>Mark: “Have you watched harry potter?”</p><p>Jaebeom: “yes no .. I mean no I wanted to but I only watched the first one so yes for first movie and no for the rest”</p><p>Mark: “haha okay..thats a no actually so wanna watch it together, tomorrow is Sunday…are you free?”</p><p>Jaebeom: “YES” he didn’t even took a second to reply</p><p>Mark: “I will text jackson too. We can all watch it together”</p><p>
  <em> Jaebeom thought Oh yes JACKSON he is so important...without him the movie won’t play </em>
</p><p>Mark: “oh he texted back, he is going for a movie with jinyoung so its just you and me tomorrow then”</p><p>Jaebeom: “oh okay”</p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung you angel I will  treat you all the meat in the world</em>
</p><p>Mark: “see you tomorrow” mark left giving a cute smile and waving bye</p><p>
  <em>Finally alone time with mark wait a minute alone with mark okay now I am nervous lets hope everything will be great and I don’t make a fool of myself again</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am thinking of naming the chapter on Got7 songs..lets see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Calling My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>STREAM You Calling My Name!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>SATURDAY NIGHT</strong>
</p><p>TEXT MESSAGE</p><p>Nyan (jb): what should I wear?</p><p>Peach(jn): clothes</p><p>Nyan: tell me seriously I am freaking out</p><p>Peach: something casual don’t overdo it you are just coming to the apartment like any other day.</p><p>Nyan: Okay. Come as late as you can. You can even sleep at jackson’s I don’t mind</p><p>Peach: HEY what do you think of me. I don’t sleep with someone on first date</p><p>Nyan: park chanyeol, choi siwon, lee taemin do you want me to go on..</p><p>Peach:  SHUT UP I MEAN NOT ANYMORE</p><p>Nyan: whatever…jackson is a nice guy don’t overdo it.</p><p>Peach: I am sleeping bye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SUNDAY</strong>
</p><p><strong>Attire refrence</strong> https://twitter.com/chogiwaskrttt/status/1324666993581064192?s=08</p><p>Jinyoung was ready he looked himself in the mirror white shirt brown pants sunglasses, he is literally looking like a prince. Jinyoung always consider dates as a planned strategy. Giving compliment step 1 holding hands step 2 maybe a kiss if he is in mood task step 3 and the other party has lost. He reached at the location exact 2.</p><p>He say jackson standing at the corner taking support of the building. He is wearing an orange pullover black jeans. He sees two girls approaching him giggling and laughing saying something.<br/>He went towards him put his hand around his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung: “Ready to go”</p><p>The girls saw them and went away</p><p>Jackson: “H-hey jinyoung yes lets go” he unlocks his arm and starts walking</p><p>
  <em>Why is he like this its not as if I will eat him up. He was smiling so much while talking to those the girls, do I have thorns in me </em>
</p><p>Jackson: “You look great”</p><p>Jimyoung: “thanks..”</p><p>
  <em>Ahh he is always one step ahead of me </em>
</p><p>Jinyoung: “so what are we watching?”</p><p>Jackson: “Up”</p><p>Jinyoung: “what with the name. It sounds lame.”</p><p>Jackson: “just wait you will love it”</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting in the cinema hall. The scene in the starting where carl finally buys tickets for the trip, but Ellie falls ill and dies before they can go comes. Jackson saw jinyoung already getting emotional. He knows jinyoung can act all detached, hardhearted in front of everyone but he is a softie in reality.</p><p>Jinyoung definitely relates to mr carl…. and he things kevin is like yugyeom, dug (golden retriever) like youngjae and he laughs when jackson noted that snipe bird kinda looks like bambam. He is having fun, he never felt this comfortable with someone (other than jb ofcourse they are together from childhood he is practically family)</p><p> </p><p>Jackson: “So how was it”</p><p>Jinyoung: “It was amazing I never thought that animated movies can be that great. I loved it”</p><p>Jackson is now just staring at jackson looking how happy is he like when a child sees mickey mouse at Disneyland</p><p>Jinyoung: “Is there something on my face?”</p><p>Jackson: “uhh no..so you wanna eat something nyoungi?”</p><p>Jinyoung heart skips when he heard this</p><p>Jackson: “I mean jinyoung, sorry I just have a habit of giving nickname when I adore something”</p><p>
  <em>Adore he said adore…wait why is it hot in here….is the AC not working..oh jackson is looking towards me..oh words yes words I need to say something</em>
</p><p>Jinyoung: “you can call me that..do you want a nickname too”</p><p>Jackson: “no its fine..its not always give and take”</p><p>Jinyoung: “Sseunie”</p><p>Jackson doesn’t say anything he is just looking down on his shoes……</p><p>Jinyoung: “you don’t like it”</p><p>Jackson: “no its opposite I love it”</p><p>He grabbed jinyoung’s hand and started walking</p><p>
  <em>Okay I definitely have a heart condition now… it was not even a horror movie why I am feeling like this jinyoung thought</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They enter a coffee shop orders two cappuccino. The girl at the counter mistook them for boyfriends and ask them for special offer on couple drink. Jackson didn’t correct her just looked at jinyoung and said yes we would like to try that. Jinyoung don’t understand what is his strategy but whatever it is its working. Jinyoung and jackson are sitting opposite to each other. jackson was smiling, lips pressed together and making a face slightly similar to a squirtle.</p><p>
  <em>Jackson is cute when he smiles…..Wai wait wait  what am I saying..his stupid cute face always makes me forget I am here to do.. uhhhh I need to focus focus yes </em>
</p><p>Jinyoung: “lets take a picture together”</p><p>Jackson: “oh okay” he shifts a little</p><p>Jinyoung: “No come sit beside me it will be better”</p><p>Jackson comes and sit beside him with a little distance in between. Jinyoung shifts and if he shifts more he can literally sit on jackson's lap that much close they are. He can see jackson getting nervous everting his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Finally I am at upper hand. I am park jinyoung ofcourse.</em>
</p><p>Jinyoung click the picture and faces towards jackson. Now he realises how much close they are sitting because there faces are just an inch apart. He forgot how to breath. Jackson is looking at him, his eyes shifts to his lips. There lips almost brush against each other..</p><p>Yugyeom: “Hyung what are you two doing here”</p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung makes a mental note of dipping yugyeom’s brush in toilet </em>
</p><p>Bambam: “ohh are you two on a date”</p><p>Jackson: “no we are just hanging out”</p><p>Bambam: “oh hyung that girl came looking for you in music club yesterday”</p><p>Jinyoung: “what girl?”</p><p>Jackson is kicking bambam on the foot. But bambam just ignore him so interested in telling the story..</p><p>Bambam: “you know Irene the hottest girl in the science department she joined the music club. But she only talks to jackson hyung. I think she has crush on him.”</p><p>Jackson: “its nothing like this. I guess she is just a little shy”</p><p>Bambam: “bro that’s not the way she looks at you.....you should definitely make a move”</p><p>Jinyoung eyes have become narrow you can definitely feel a black aura surrounding him</p><p>Jinyoung: “I remember I have something to do I will see you al later”</p><p>Jackson: “let me drop you”</p><p>Jinyoung: “no need I am fine on my own”</p><p>jinyoung left..</p><p> </p><p>AT THE APARTMENT</p><p>Jb arrived at the apartment he is standing at the front door.</p><p>
  <em>Wait how should I introduce myself hello? Hey? See I came? No no scratch the last one. Hey its your roommate bestfriend you is in love you from past 2 years. Okay I am not going</em>
</p><p>Just then mark opens the door he is shocked to see jb standing at the door</p><p>Mark: “hey why are you just standing here”</p><p>Jaebeom: “oh I was just about to ring the bell” <em>mental highfive good save</em></p><p>Mark “oh okay sit down I’ll just come after throwing the trash outside”</p><p>They both are seated at the couch and starts the movie. They are finished with goblet of fire and takes a little break. Mark explains why he likes the movie series that the concept of magic is so unique that the writer created a whole world out of just imagination that is so amazing if you think. He explains his favourite character is snape which confuses jaebeom at they are still halfway between the movies. He talk less but when it comes to something he likes he goes on in full detail</p><p>Mark: “Are you bored”</p><p>Jaebeom: “No not at all” </p><p>Mark: “No I thought I am the only one speaking”</p><p>Jaebeom: “Sorry I was just listening to you<em>” I just want to stare at your beautiful face when you speak like this forever.. ofcourse he cannot say this</em></p><p>Mark: “why does our conversation always end in you apologizing to me” he laughs</p><p>Jaebeom: “sorry I don’t know..”</p><p>Mark: “see that stop it we are friends. You basically live here cause you are always with jinyoung”</p><p>Jaebeom: “haha that’s true.. you wanna eat something?”</p><p>Mark: “what should we order”</p><p>Jaebeom: “how about I Make you something”</p><p>Mark: “I don’t have much things now but you can see”</p><p>Jaebeom picks out things and started to make egg ramyun cause there was nothing else in the fridge. Mark sits on the slap of the kitchen looking at jaebeom cooking.</p><p>Mark: “make it spicy”</p><p>Jaebeom: “you want to taste it.. I guess I added enough spice” <em>obviously he already knew mark like spicy food</em></p><p>Mark just open his mouth ahhh</p><p>Jaebeom: “umm oh” he is suddenly nervous…</p><p>feeds him a bite</p><p>Mark: “its perfect. You made it how I like it”</p><p>Jaebeom thinks how domestic all of this is. If everyday is like this he will be.. then a loud thud is heard of jinyoung closing the door loudly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“oh you are back already” mark asked jinyoung concerned, looking at jinyoung who looks a little sad and angry he guessed</p><p>Jinyoung replies “don’t mind me I have a headache I am going to sleep”</p><p>Mark was still unsure so he asked jaebeom “you should go check on him he looks in a bad mood”</p><p>Jaebeom enters jinyoung room “everything alright you look mad”</p><p>“why would I be mad” jinyoung said why throwing a pillow from his bed </p><p>“jinyoung what happened” jaebeom asked in a serious tone</p><p> “I don’t even know myself, I am just not feeling well” jinyoung said while being confused why is he being this way.. why he is feeling like he ate something bad and now have an upset stomach</p><p> “Do you want me to get  you ice cream to feel better” jaebeom knows how to make jinyoung happy</p><p>Jinyoung can’t reject ice cream “Yes”</p><p>Jaebeom came outside he saw mark sitting on the couch with the ramyun in bowl</p><p>Jaebeom looked a little sad as his date was over but his friends needs him “sorry mark I am going to get jinyoung some ice cream”</p><p> “do you mind if I come.. I want ice cream too” mark asked</p><p>Jaebeom smile was back on his mouth “sure”</p><p>They both went to the convenient store bought ice cream. Mark was so confused in choosing at last he choose cholocate like he always do. They started walking back, jaebeom was telling mark that when they were kids Jaebeom always bought jinyoung ice cream whenever he was sad. It started raining suddenly, they ran and stood in front of a closed bookshop with a shelter that was barely covering them it was a little space so they were standing close with their shoulders touching.</p><p>Mark thought “should we just run its not that far away”</p><p>Jabeom didn’t want to leave he loved it the closeness how mark looks from this angle. How much he want to embrace him right now right this second “how about we wait here till rains stop”</p><p>Mark “okay”</p><p>They stood by each other body touching on side in silence only the sound of rain pouring can be heard. Jaebeom was looking at mark his hair was wet. How can someone looks beautiful while their hair has been destroyed by rain. He never want this day to end. He  was lost in thought.</p><p>Mark break the silence “so since when do you love jinyoung”</p><p>Jaebeom was so confused “hmm..??? WHAT? IN LOVE?”</p><p>Mark  “I thought you hangout with him all the time and you talk about him a lot so maybe you are in love with him”</p><p>“ME AND JINYOUNG NO NO NO, he is just my bestfriend.. I mean yes people sometime assume that but I don’t think you will ever thought that I mean you should never think that.. I mean you of all people should NEVER EVER..” jaebeom kept on blabbering like someone has pushed an ON button on him and he can’t stop until someone push STOP</p><p>Mark: “why me especially” he interrupted Jaebeom’s blabbering</p><p>Jaebeom still lost in  his though “Because I am in love with you obviously why would I want my crush too..”</p><p>
  <em>SHIT…shit shit shit okay jaebeom its over you have ruined any chances you had with mark. Now your best day will be your worst day... mental note to stab yourself with knife</em>
</p><p>Mark was just standing there.. not saying a word</p><p>Jaebeom  “ I like you.. I umm had a crush on you since long time.. I really wanted to ask you out at the fresher’s party but you were with taehyung that time… then you were going through a breakup I thought it would be better to give you time..and after that I really wanted to talk to you but I always said something stupid. I know you are not interested in me like thiat but I just want to say I really like you.” </p><p>Mark answered “Okay”</p><p>Jaebeom was still confused “what ?”</p><p> “I would like to go out with you” mark said while smiling</p><p>Jaebeom still looking as if he is speaking some other language not able to process anything…“I don’t understand”</p><p>“I mean you are nice I always see you helping jinyoung, and jackson told me how you are responsible you are and you take care of everything in the music club..and plus you are good looking too so I would love to know you better”</p><p>At this point jaebeom doesn’t know if this is real or not. He pinches himself..<em>oh it hurts its real really</em></p><p>Mark comes close and kisses Jb it was little peck.. but enough too make him melt “its real, you don’t need to pinch yourself” he laughed</p><p>Mark hold Jaebeom hand intervening their fingers “lets goo the rain already stopped”</p><p>Y<em>es it was definitely the best day in his life</em></p><p>Mark was sleepy so he went too his bed to sleep giving Jb a goodnight kiss on his cheek.<br/>Jaebeom enters jinyoung’s room. Jinyoung looks at him</p><p>Jinyoung was still in annoyed mood “why are you grinning. You won a lottery or something”</p><p> “mark and I are in a relationship” he literally cannot hide his smile</p><p> “WHAT REALLY” this came as a shook like they just left for ice cream and woah nice progress</p><p>Jaebeom’s smug face was showing “ yes I confessed and he say yes”</p><p>Jinyoung  was back to reality “see I told you you just had to confess and when you come here don’t be loud I don’t wanna hear my rommate's moans in the middle of nights”</p><p>Jaebeom was blushing so hard imagining he can't make a promise like that....</p><p> “ahh don't make that face in front of me it creeps me out” jinyoung</p><p>Jaebeom “shut up.. oh the best part now you don’t need to tag along with Jackson now”</p><p>“hmm that’s…good” jinyoung still not sure if he should be happy over this</p><p>Jaebeom  “He is a good kid. He kinda helped me in a way by talking about me to mark. I don't know why Ii was getting jealous over it.”</p><p>Just then a text from bambam appeared on both of their phones</p><p>THE EVENT OF THE YEAR IS HERE PEOPLEEEE<br/>BAMBAM’S PARTYYYYYYYY…DANCE….GET DRUNK….HOOKUP..DO WHATEVER YOU WANT<br/>SKRTT SKRTTT SEE YOU ON SATURDAY BITCHESSSS!!!!<br/>P.S  If yugyeom asks I called it bambam and yugyeom’s party</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung also got a text from jackson</p><p>Are you okay? You left early..is everything fine?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung thought it was just a mission to help out jaebeom. He doesn’t need to get involve with jackson anymore. Yes he didn’t like him.. it was just infatuation because it has been so long he got laid.. yes that’s it I need to get laid.. the party is on perfect time.. I will definitely get jackson out of my mind. he just left his message on read. Ignoring his feeling like he always do.</em>
</p><p>The week passed by quickly. Jinyoung was busy completing his assignment so he was mostly in his room or classes so he didn’t saw jackson. He just saw Jb and mark making out on the couch whenever he went to get something from the kitchen now that scarring image is difficult to remove from my mind.</p><p> “ you look like you wanna puke” jaebeom asked jinyoung</p><p>Jinyoung “seeing you two makeout everyday what else do you think I wanna do”</p><p> “you are just jealous. Get laid you nerd” jaebeom smirked while giving mark a kiss on his forehead</p><p> “get a room you two” jinyoung eye rolled and went to his room</p><p>Jinyoung left and shut his door</p><p>Mark “do you wanna go back to bed?”</p><p>Jaebeom gulped he knew how suggestive mark sound was. He wasn’t expecting something. Like yes it has been over few days of dating they are just making out and going on dates and that’s enough but entering his room. He doesn’t how he will able to keep his hands off his boyfriend now</p><p>“I am waiting for you” mark said while entering the room</p><p>
  <em>Jaebeom was not sure to take the step or not maybe they are being too fast, they should take this slow definitely he has been in love with him so long he can wait a little more..</em>
</p><p>“I took off my clothes” mark’s voice came from the bedroom</p><p><em>Fuck...Its not fast I have waited long enough for this.</em> His mind goes completely blank when he sees mark sitting on his bed only in his underwear. His curves, his pale body, his pink plump lips if someone asks him to describe the word seductive,its this... its surely the example in front of him</p><p>“Mark you look.. umm” he gulped..</p><p>Mark that interrupted his thought and started taking off his shirt</p><p>“what are you doing..” jaebeom felt like he is under the effect of an ectasy he feels so intoxicated right now</p><p>“just relax and enjoy” mark smirked and took off jaebeom pants he was shook by his length means he knew his was big you can kind of figure out from above his pants <strike>which mark definitely was not staring while making out</strike> but in reality it was really good meaning really really good</p><p>“are you going to just stare at it  or even do something. I am at my limit now.” Jaebeom said while pulling mark toward his cock</p><p>Mark licked his length from the sides.. which made jb moan as soon as mark tongue touched it. Jaebeom then pulled his mouth onto his cock.</p><p>“umm..hmm” mark moaning was like a song to jaebeom’s ear and the vision of mark moving up and down on him, how his lips are curled around his cock..he can just feel it in every part of his body</p><p>“f-fuck mark..baby.. yes keep going like this” jaebeom has lost all his control now.</p><p>He then pulled mark back...getting a whipering in return</p><p>“Wait a little at this rate I will come right now” he said with eyes focusing on mark “Just let me make you feel good now” jaebeom started kissing mark roughly... teeth crashing tongue dancing with each other. </p><p>“J-Ja..Jae..” mark moaned in his mouth. He can just feel jaebeom tongue exploring his mouth. Damn he is good at kissing everytime they makeout mark is on cloud 9</p><p>Jaebeom's hand started reaching on mark chest pulling making mark to moan even louder then they moved down to his cock which was already hard. He put his finger into mark</p><p>“umm.. jae..f-feels good” markk said while moving up and down and fucking himself on jaebeom’s finger</p><p>“Eager much” jaebeom smirked on seeing how desperate mark is being.. he is sucking onto his finger so tightly. He then pushed more in which earned him a loud moan near his ear</p><p>“J-jae..you..y-ou..want umm you” mark was not able to form words at this point. He was so lost in it he just want jae so much. Mark’s hand were gripping jaebeom’s broad shoulder making scratch mark on his back</p><p>“You want what?” there was a certain dominance in jaebeom’s voice. He was having fun teasing his boyfriend who is already at his limit just by his fingers.</p><p>“You,.. I want you in..” the desperation in his voice make jebeom lose he was then pushed him onto the bed. He just want to save this image of mark beneath him moaning his name wanting him.. fuck he is hot</p><p>“F-fuck yes Jae right there..yes..yes” mark voice was almost reached its level now as jaebeom entered him but the pleasure was too much to handle</p><p>“Harder..H-harder F-fuck” mark lips was now sucking onto jabeom neck and blowing huffed breathes into his ear</p><p>“you are so fucking hot baby..i am gonna fuck you so good” he then thrusted into him harded</p><p>Both of them moving together like a rhythm. Moaning kissing scratching its like a drug addiction.. you can’t just get out of it</p><p>“gonna cum.. jae” mark moaned into jb’s ear</p><p>“cum for me baby” jaebeom started thrusting harder more deeper..feeling so good he had’t felt ever with anyone. He just want to make mark his just his.</p><p>“Fu-fuck.. come in me” mark sounded so hot he can just come with his voice right now</p><p>“Baby…Fuck” jaebeom moaned as he came in mark</p><p> </p><p>“so the new bedsheet are ruined” mark said lying on top of jaebeom exhausted</p><p>“I’ll buy you a new one” jaebeom said as he kissed his forehead</p><p>“I love you” mark was smiling and looking at the biggest dork who has a crush on him and is his now</p><p>“I love you two” jaebeom said while kissing mark so deeply conveying all his feelings</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock rather we can say a loud thud on the room’s door</p><p>“Atleast try to keep quite you horny teenagers” jinyoung</p><p>Mark and jaebeom just laughed. They know that jinyoung wants to kill them but they can’t help that they are in love</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need sleep..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung was ready for the party. Tight jeans showing off his plump hips, white shirt with enough upper buttons open to look seductive but not too trashy, yes he was definitely ready. He needs to get laid that’s the plan, plan to forget jackson because park jinyoung doesn’t do love.</p><p>Love doesn’t have a meaning in his dictionary. He made a promise to himself after his highschool boyfriend ditched him for that blond, he doesn’t even want to recall her name, that all you need in life is getting grades to be successful and satisfying your needs which could be done with anyone (obviously hot enough to reach jinyoung’s level). He usually was adapted to do one night stands or date someone for 2-3 weeks and then dumping them. He didn’t thought much about getting into a relationship until a stupid person named jackson made his heart flutter and his mind is now a mess.</p><p>Jinyoung comes out of his room to see jaebeom hugging mark from behind and mark playing with his ruflfled hair. It was too much for his eyes.</p><p>“Hello, do you guys even see me” jinyoung said with an eyeroll</p><p>“woahh jinyoung you look hot” mark said while checking out him up and down</p><p>“Who is this for? You never dress up for a college party.” Jaebeom </p><p>“thanks mark and shut up Jb” <strike> he was dressed to get laid and not looking hot just to show jackson that what he is missing</strike></p><p>“hmm” jaebeom scrated his head while looking a little confused, he has never seen him worked up like this, there was something wrong with him since he came from a date with jackson</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>All of them arrived at bambam’s house</strong>
</p><p>“oh boiii you made it..welcome to double B’s partyyyyyy ” bambam said.. he was shinning like literally because of all the bling around his neck</p><p>“what is this party for anyway?” Jaebeom asked</p><p>“skrtt skrtt” bambam  </p><p>“speak in words. What are you like 12?” jaebeom said while his chin pointed out</p><p>“ya on a scale of 1-10” bambam replied with his mischievious laugh</p><p>“okay whatever this is...Where is yugyeom?” mark</p><p>“must be out there disappointing someone” jinyoung</p><p>Just then a head popped up behind bambam “ I heard my name oh you all are here..whats up”</p><p>“You know yugyeom when I first met you I didn’t like you” jinyoung said</p><p>“ I am aware of that”</p><p>Jinyoung “but then you and I spend some time together”</p><p>Yugyeom looking suspicious “uh-huh”</p><p>“and it did not change” jinyoung said with a sarcastic tone... all the others started laughing looking at yugyeom’s pouty face at jinyoung’s words</p><p>“jackson hyung come join us” youngjae called seeing jackson passing by</p><p>“I am getting a drink” jinyoung left to get a drink jaebeom followed him a little later seeing him standing alone and drinking</p><p> </p><p>“what happened last week? Why are you ignoring jackson ” jaebeom asked</p><p>“I just never replied to his text kind of like ghosted him so its awkward now” jinyoung took a big sip of beer</p><p>“well… people tend to think you’re nice but you’re such an ass...I don’t blame him”</p><p>“you are not helping jaebeom”</p><p>“why are you getting annoyed anyway. You were not a dog person quote unquote” </p><p>“maybe I want change” definitely the beer talking jinyoung told himself..his gaze shifted toward jackson who is obviously making some joke holding a party cup over his head and others are almost teared up laughing their asses off. Mark is basically on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s cute” words came out of jinyoung’s mouth unconsciously and also he is now 4 can of beer down which a lot for him anyway</p><p>“Yeah, Jackson is.” Jaebeom said looking at jinyoung</p><p>Jinyoung with his mouth wide open looked at Jaebeom “u-uh I was talking about mark”</p><p>“Oh, were you?” Jaebeom replied with a big smirk on his face</p><p>Jinyoung was making a mental note to strangle jb just then he saw Irene approaching jackson and taking him to dance.</p><p> </p><p>“you crushed the can” Jb took  the poor can out of jinyoung’s hand “just talk to him jinyoung don’t do anything stupid, you know you always make wrong decision when you are drunk…..” as he turned around putting the can in the trashcan he see that jinyoung already left</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung was in the direction of making his stupid decision under jealously or the alcohol effect as he has started to feel a little dizzy.. he approached a guy sitting on the couch and at an angle where jackson can see him “How is my favourite ex…looking handsome as ever chanyeol”</p><p> </p><p>“jinyoung long time no see” chanyeol said while smiling brightly</p><p>“I missed you.. you never contacted me”</p><p>“jinyoung you blocked me”</p><p>“that’s all in past..so what are you upto nowadays”</p><p>Chanyeol was speaking something that how he is training toben (his dog) to not chew his shoes but he keeps on ignoring him and all… but jinyoung was not listening he is just looking whether jackson is looking at him and he was right jackson was staring at his direction.<br/>Seeing this Jinyoung put his hand on chanyeol’s thigh just smiling towards him, still not sure of the context he is talking about. Then he felt an arm around him..he turned to look it was jackson.</p><p> </p><p>“hey jinyoung” he said with a smile</p><p>“h-hey” jinyoung was still flustered at how close he is sitting and why is his hand around him, he is not complaining he likes it but still</p><p>“hey man I am chanyeol”</p><p>“hmm hey” jackson said with a heavy tone glaring at chanyeol as he would stab him right this second. Chanyeol thought it as his clue to leave and got up “well it was nice seeing you jinyoung..give me a call”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung back to his senses shifted a little.."whats with you jackson I was talking to him”</p><p>“whats wrong with you jinyoung. What happened why are you ignoring me? Did I do something?” jackson said making puppy eyes</p><p>“why would I ignore you. I don’t ever care about you and your stupid handsome face just go to girlfriend and dance all you want” he tried to got up but wobbled back and fall onto the couch again</p><p>“okay you are drunk”</p><p>“I am not drunk.. get away from me..I don’t want to see you.. I am tired of seeing you everywhere I look whether I open or close my eyes..you don’t even leave me in my sleep” he half hiccuped and half spoke but jackson understood him</p><p>“Lets get you home first we will talk when you are sober” jackson</p><p>“Nooo I don’t wanna go home yet”  jinyoung said, cheeks flushed from the alcohol, Jinyoung leaned back against the cushions of the couch and closed his eyes</p><p>“jinyoung you will sleep at this rate let me take you home”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson took the house keys from mark and took jinyoung back. He laid jinyoung to his bed, took of his shoes and sat beside him…jackson thought jinyoung was a cute drunk but also troublesome as he had to carry him here. Jinyoung shrugged a little and spoke</p><p>“I am not a good enough for you” he said opening his eyes looking at jackson</p><p>“Jinyoung you are perfect”</p><p>“I am insecure”</p><p>“you are humble” jackson replied</p><p>“I am weird”</p><p>“you are adorable” and from jackson’s angle drunk jinyoung laying near him is certainly adorable</p><p>“how come you just keep making all of my flaws sound attractive?” jinyoung was now making a yet another adorable pout</p><p>“what flawsss!!” jackson said while pinching his nose “just go to sleep..we will talk later” jackson tuck him in his kissed his forehead and went off</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night jinyoung woke up</p><p><em>It was a dream right I didn’t say anything like this for sure</em>..than he opened his phone</p><p>
  <span class="u">There was a text from jackson with an image attached</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">It was of jinyoung sleeping and the text…you look adorable</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung heart skipped a beat.. he was not drunk now but his cheeks were flushed with red colour. <em>how will I face him now..Can I drop out </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love drunk jinyoung XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trust my Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If seeing Jackson was awkward before, it will be literally hell now. He can't believe himself. What the hell was he thinking getting drunk and poring everything on his mind? Why did he do that?? A walk of shame would have bene better than this?<em> I am literally stupid… Why did I do that!!!</em></p><p>Okay now he need to do damage control…He called Jaebeom</p><p>“jaebeom come here as fast as possible”</p><p>“jinyoung..its 3 in the moring” he said in sleep looking at his alarm</p><p>“I don’t know I need you here..i did something stupid”</p><p>“you had sex with Jackson..its good..mark told me his exes are always impressed by his skills”</p><p>“What..what exes..name? wait that’s not the problem…come here”</p><p>“I’ll meet you in the morning…let me sleep now”</p><p>“woah way to be a friend”..”jaebeom….Jb…” the call ended<br/>jinyoung didn’t get much sleep ..</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung was pacing right and left in the living room thinking..he saw mark on the couch just staring at him</p><p>“if you want to say something..just speak”</p><p>“you should see an eye doctor”</p><p>“what?” jinyoung looked at him with a confused expression</p><p>“you are seeing Jackson everywhere so there must be some problem with your eyes” mark was pressing his lips to control his laughter</p><p>“he told you” jinyoung want to burry his face somewhere and at the same time shoot mark’s laughing face</p><p>“he is also my friend jinyoung like you are” mark said</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Just then Jb entered the apartment with the yugyeom, youngjae and bambam</strong>
</p><p>“why did you bring the kids with you?” jinyoung asked with annoyed expression  on his face</p><p>“I went to pick up Iced americano for mark..they saw me and followed me here” jaebeom gave mark the coffee and sat on the couch next to him</p><p>“he was being so secretive about where he is going..and we are bored as hell…so whats the tea?” bambam</p><p>“its grownups talk time you all should leave” jinyoung pointed towards the door</p><p>“jinyoung likes jackson, he kind of told him yesterday drunk and now freaking out” mark said  followed by a big WOAH by the three and a neutral expression from jaebeom</p><p>“this is getting interesting” bambam said while sipping on his tea</p><p>“I thought you had sex with him” jaebeom asked</p><p>“I knew it” Bambam squeaked  “I soooocalled that...when I saw Jackson hyung carrying him yesterday” reaching across to bump Yugyeom’s waiting fist with his own. The boys were now giggling. Bambam was basically dancing that he is predicted this. Yugyeom was just full on laughing.</p><p>“NOOOOO I didn’t have sex with him.. I kind of said my feeling or thoughts whatever in front of him (he told them what happened not all but some examples).. and that’s even worse” jinyoung said while looking at the floor thinking why there is so much audience in front of him</p><p>“how? Its good that you like him.. Jackson hyung is the best, he makes me laugh all the time” youngjae said with the sunshine aura</p><p>“its worst because jinyoung is emotionally constipated” jaebeom mentioned</p><p>“Hyung just agree you like him.. you basically confessed yesterday” yugyeom</p><p>“no I don’t, it was the alcohol talking”</p><p>“that’s why you were about to kill irene when you saw her dancing with Jackson” jaebeom said looking smug and incredibly amused</p><p>“Whose side are you on?”</p><p>“The right one.” jaebeom</p><p>“mark tell him that’s not true You were there too.”  mark looked at Jinyoung  “Don’t bring me into this.”</p><p>“I want a solution to reset all of this and you all are not helping. You’re all of no use” jinyoung puffed with his hand folded together</p><p>“And you’re horny for Jackson.” Bambam shot back and the rest chuckled.</p><p>“who would top” yugyeom turned to bambam</p><p>Youngjae “Why are people always fighting over top or bottom? I would be lucky just to have a bunk bed.</p><p>Bambam..</p><p>Yugyeom…</p><p>Jaebeom..</p><p>Mark…</p><p>Bambam “I am gonna tell him”</p><p> Jinyoung  “Don't you dare”</p><p>“I have and idea” yugyeom shouted while getting up excitedly “what” jinyoung knew it will be something dumb</p><p>“you should just go to Jackson hyung and fuck him..that way you will know you like him or not.. if yes thats good.. if no atleast you will have great sex..you know hyung’s exes say he is…” </p><p>“why does everybody know that?? Who is saying all of this…and yugyeom are you stupid???? where you dropped as a kid???”</p><p>“Yes.. but that’s not the problem here”</p><p>“I should be getting paid for this” jinyoung grumbled</p><p>“you like him or not” jaebeom asked</p><p>“I don’t know maybe..and how does it matter he doesn’t like me that way.. I guess he is more interested in irene anyway” jinyoung was sulking</p><p>“he likes you” mark said</p><p>“Really” you can jinyoung’s eyes glittering with happiness</p><p>“Yes I didn’t tell you cause I thought you are not good for him as you don’t do relationships..I asked him to stay away from you too but he didn’t” mark</p><p>“I am not that bad..I can do relationship I guess”</p><p>“But you always dump people after 3-4 dates hyung” younjae said</p><p>“I think you have been hanging out with me a lot, you used to be a such a sweet kid”</p><p>“But why are you telling me this now..” jinyoung asked turning back to mark</p><p>“Because even I can see now that you like him….”mark said but Jinyoung was still looking unsure</p><p>“jinyoung what do you think about Jackson” jaebeom asks</p><p>“umm I think he is hot but mostly cute especially when he is explaining about he is passionate about and he makes me laugh a lot… he usually do that scrunching face when he laughs that looks so adorable and he was doing that in the party in front of that girl, I just wanted to punch that stupid face of him that how can he make that in front of someone else other than me..” jinyoung paused it took him 2 seconds to think what he is saying</p><p>“Oh my god,” Jinyoung gasped..he still can’t believe what he just said “I think I like Jackson….Fuck….I like him”</p><p>“Finally I thought it will take all day” mark said while facepalming, Jaebum started slow clapping, Yugyeom bumps bambam’s shoulder excitedly with his own</p><p>“Good job hyung.. I knew you could do it” youngjae</p><p> </p><p>TEXT MESSAGE</p><p>JACKSON <strong>“meet me at the coffee shop?”</strong></p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung “what should I do Jackson just asked me to meet him”</p><p> </p><p>“Just go..or do you want all of us to come there too” jaebeom</p><p>“we can go that will be fun” yugyeom</p><p>“I’ll kill you if you follow me” jinyoung</p><p> </p><p>JINYOUNG REPLIED TO JACKSON’S TEXT <strong>okay meet you in 15 minutes</strong></p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung’s heart was beating fast. He had this weird feeling in his stomach but a good feeling. He just realised he likes Jackson and now he is meeting him. How do people say they like someone. He cannot remember how to talk even now… he sympathized now with jaebeom when he was all stupid with mark.</p><p>He entered the coffee shop. He saw Jackson sitting on the last table smiling and waving to wards him. He kind of stumbles while walking towards him.. <em>okay now I forget how to walk.. I must look really foolish right now .</em>He sat down beside him avoiding eye contact looking anywhere but jackson.</p><p>“you know you are here to meet me” Jackson looked amused to see jinyoung acting nervous</p><p>“h-hey” jinyoung still not able to comprehend what’s happening</p><p>“so…you want to say something” jackson put his hand a little forward near jinyoung’s hand it was not directly touching but slightly pressing on the side of his hand</p><p>“umm I.. uhh I want to say t-that..you are.. I mean I you..you know that..”</p><p>“I like you” Jackson said while holding jinyoung’s hand</p><p>“What” jinyoung</p><p>“You want to say that to me, Right” Jackson is laughing now he knows how much he is affecting jinyoung</p><p>“You are annoying” jinyoung was flustered  there was a shade of red across his face</p><p>“Awww are you embarrassed?”</p><p>“I hate you”</p><p>“Look at me” Jackson pulled jinyoung close to his face “I like you” there was a change in jackson’s voice it was teasing until now but it has become a deep and husky tone.</p><p>Jackson was looking in jinyoung eyes, his gaze shifted towards his lips. Jackson slipped a hand around the nape of his neck pulled him closure to meet his lips. It was sweet peck on lips.</p><p>“I-I also like you” jinyoung was finally able to speak</p><p>“I know” Jackson again pressed his lips against his, this time with a more passionate kiss. It was becoming deeper and deeper passing the line between delicate and rough causing jinyoung to make whimpering noises against Jackson lips.</p><p> They were making out in public but with jackson’s lips on his and his hand which has travelled to his waist now to pull jinyoung close against his chest. Jinyoung could care less whats happening around him. Its feeling more hot as it is a bit risque.</p><p>“EWWW” they heard a loud sound in the distance.. without even opening his eyes jinyoung knew who it was.. with a disappointed face he turned around to see all his 5 friends coming towards them</p><p>The expression on each of them were priceless. Youngjae is hiding behind jaebeom trying not to look but still pepping. Yugyeom and bambam were doing the puking action. Mark was grinning. Jaebeom expressions were saying what are these two idiots doing in public.</p><p>“Get a room!!” bambam</p><p>“what are you all doing here” jinyoung while adjusted his shirt which has rolled up unexpectedly</p><p>“we were bored” yugyeom</p><p>“stop giving me creepy looks you all” jinyoung said while looking at their grinning expressions</p><p>“you are the one doing it in the middle of a coffee shop” bambam said while looking like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>“are you even gonna say something” jinyoung said to Jackson who is sitting with a proud expression  on his face like he won an Olympic medal</p><p>Jackson just blows a kiss in his direction<br/>Jinyoung pretends to catch his and tosses it out of the window</p><p>“you are mean” Jackson pouts</p><p>“still you love me” jinyoung said while kissing him on the cheeks...getting another Eww from the kids.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GOT7 COMEBACK!!! FINALLLYYYYYY SOMETHING GOOD IN 2020<br/>𝘽𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚:𝙇𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙋𝙞𝙚𝙘𝙚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TEXT MESSAGE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nyan(JB)): How was your test?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Peach(JY): It was okay I messed up some stuff so I nailed the professor hopefully he can bring up my grades a little</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nyan: Jinyoung no, mr smith.. you cheated on jackson</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Peach: noo EMAILED fucking stupid autocorrect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nyan: I had an heart attack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Peach: Anyways, You &amp; mark are going for the movie tomorrow?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nyan: Yes, you will have an empty apartment. Go wild.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Peach: that’s not what I asked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Peach: jaebeom??</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Peach: jaebeomm.. you there??</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaebeom: mark just sent me a picture of him in my orange hoddie that I left yesterday</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Peach: did you die</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nyan: yes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Peach: Understandable… you carry on meet you  tomorrow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nyan: bye </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next Day..</strong>
</p><p>Jaebeom entered the apartment. He saw his friends finding something on the floor</p><p>“whats going on” jaebeom asked</p><p>“yugyeom lost his contact” bambam said holding his phone with torch turned on</p><p>“I was just trying to see how I will look with only one contact in my eye”</p><p>“they are transparent” jinyoung “so?".. jinyoung didn't even wanna explain</p><p>“jackson turn on the light it will be easier” jinyoung</p><p>“I don’t have to turn on the lights you’re the only light I need in my life” jackson said while putting his arms around jinyoung</p><p>“TURN THE FUCKING LIGHTS ON” mark hit jackson’s head</p><p>“found it” younjae</p><p>“younjae is the only one usefull in this house” jinyoung hugged younjae</p><p>“what about me” jackson was making a puppy face towards jinyoung</p><p>“you are cute” jinyoung said while stroking his cheeks gently</p><p>“I heard you have a big dick but that will make jinyoung hyung that whipped I didn’t know” bambam </p><p>“who is saying all thiss??? And its not even that big” jinyoung</p><p>“OMG this means you had  S- E- X” bambam said raising hand for jackson to give a highfive</p><p>“no we didn’t.. its just.. okay leaving that where were we”</p><p>“are you saying.. you and jackson hyung..send each other.. dick pics!!!!” bambam looking toward jinyoung who is avoiding eye contact.. and yugyeom with an open mouth in shape of a “O” and covering younjae’s ear with his hands</p><p>“I didn’t knew you were into sexting” mark</p><p>“I SAID WE ARE MOVING ON FROM THAT TOPIC”</p><p>“but you said it was big” jackson with pouted face</p><p>“too much TMI for today…so mark ready..lets get going” Jaebeom</p><p>“where are we going”</p><p>“I was thinking movie”</p><p>“can I come too hyung” younjae asked sweetly “sure” mark responded quickly how can someone reject this ray of sunshine</p><p>“can we come too. Hyung pleaseeeeeeee” yugyeom and bambam shouted</p><p>“On a condition. Let me hear those 3 words” jabeom said</p><p>“I love you?” yugyeom</p><p>“Try again”</p><p>“We will behave” they said in unison</p><p>
  <strong>They all left…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung felt strong arms around his shoulders and warm breath against his skin</p><p>“I love you” Jackson whispered against his ear, his lips brushing against his ear.</p><p> “I know” jinyoung smiled at him</p><p>“I can believe you didn’t notice it before.. I was freaking in love with you from the starting of the semester..for a topper student you are pretty dumb” jinyoung snorted in response</p><p>“How could I when you were flirting  with half of the campus”</p><p>“When did I do that? And how can I do that, when I only had eyes for you ” jackson moved forward and kissed jinyoung</p><p>For once in his life jinyoung doesn’t felt the need to have the last word</p><p> </p><p>“I love you park jinyoung..I love these eyes that whiskers everytime you smile” jackson kissed his eyes “I love these dimple that pops up when you are intensly reading a book.. I just want to stare at it ” he moved on his cheeks “I love your lips that make every word sound like music to my ear” he pulled jinyoung toward him and started kissing him “so in conclusion I love you, more than I have loved anyone in my entire life” his eyes still gazing toward jinyoung</p><p>“uhh I-I love you too..Idiot” embarrassed jinyoung said avoiding his eyes. He still isn’t used to the dizzy feeling. How every word of jackson effect him. Whenever he is close he just cannot breath and at the same time the warmth makes him feel that he is finally complete.</p><p>“But I am your idiot”</p><p>Jackson moves closure and jinyoung closes his eyes in response. The heat was now increasing. Sure they had been on many dates now holding hand, making out..even late nights sexting had occurred but they were still taking it slow. It was the first time for jinyoung to desire someone this much…to be mesmerised by just someone’s presence like he was under a spell.</p><p>Jackson deepens the kiss now exploring jinyoung’s mouth with his tongue and pressing his body onto his. The moans in response was enough to indicate him to keep going. Jackson kisses his way down over jinyoung’s jaw..moving onto his neck sucking ,biting, leaving traces of hickeys. Jackson was also captivated by jinyoung, his hair, his eyes, his smile, how he talks, how he calls him  seun-ah.. he could just melt right there and then.</p><p>The kiss breaks. Jinyoung gets sees jackson’s eyes wider, darker and his pupils blown. He’s starting to get hard, Jinyoung can feel it and he was too.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jackson asks moving his hand onto jinyoung’s torso pulling up his shirt and biting his own lips.</p><p>“Yeah” he confirms</p><p>There body pinned against the wall, their clothes scattered on the floor they started moving to the bedroom without leaving each other’s mouth. When Jinyoung pulled back for air, he looked over Jackson’s ripped body he gulped at the site in front of him.</p><p>"you like what you see?"  jackson pushed him onto the bed getting on top of him.</p><p>Jackson started to move slowly down kissing every part of jinyoung’s body reaching thighs… leaving small trails of kisses..“stop teasing” jinyoung’s mind was buzzing and every inch of his body felt like it was on fire.</p><p>Jackson kissed him onto his soft plumpled lips “patience baby”. He looked down on and his blood rushed south at the site, jinyoung looks exquisite laying below him with his brown hair fluffed over, his cheeks flustered with shade of pink and his lips are moisten and slightly swollen from all the kissing they had done a few seconds ago. “You are so beautiful.. I can just keep looking at you”</p><p>“s-stop… its embarrassing.. just h-hurry up seunah”</p><p>“your wish is my command” Jackson hand is now curled around Jinyoung’s length, stroking it with firm strokes and Jackson’s right hand wandered along his hip squeezing them.</p><p>Soon enough he gets to preparing Jinyoung with fingers coated in lube with jinyoung making moans when he pushes them into him. “You’ll have to stretch me well if you’re thinking of putting that in me.” Jinyoung makes a mental note in back of his mind to ask that why does everyone know of his big dick.</p><p>“Leave everything to me” The tips of jinyoung’s ears are burning red as jackson slides the third finger in…drawing desperate little whimpers out of his mouth. He thrusts inside Jinyoung in one smooth movement..he looks to see if jinyoung is comfortable.</p><p>“you can umm start moving now.. jackson"</p><p>Jackson started thrusting with slow pace, increasing his rhythm slowly. Jinyoung’s heaving breathing and the sound he is making in jackson’s ear is just enough to make him lose his mind.</p><p>Jackson started increasing his speed “Oh..fuck” Jinyoung’s hands slips and slide over jackson’s shoulders and back, desperately trying to clutch onto his bicep and his fingers digging into his skin and leaving red little marks with his grip “umm this feels so good” jinyoung is now whimpering and mewling with each thrust. It was so overwhelming he knows that he is close.</p><p>“Jac-jackson.. fuck” with the sensation of jackson’s thrusting jinyoung came with a loud moan holding jackson’s hair, his  back arched slightly as his toes curled in pleasure.</p><p>Jackson only needed a few more thrusts before he was groaning loudly, his eyes quivering from jinyoung shaking under him, his red face, his lips that are red now as he has been biting on them  and his  messy hair sticking to his forhead. This image is going to stuck in his mind forever.</p><p>“I can’t feel my legs” jinyoung huffed as jackson plopped on the bed.</p><p>“I really tired you out, didn’t I?” jackson smirked</p><p>“Don’t sound so full of yourself”</p><p>“I love you” jackson said while kissing him on forehead getting a sweet “I love you too” in response</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours all of them arrived at the apartment seeing jinyoung and jackson cuddling on the sofa watching a movie. It was so obvious by the way they were condoling, what they had been doing whole day.</p><p>“we are back” younjae shouted</p><p>“this is too much for my virgin eyes”  yugyeom said while seeing his hyungs onto each other “ahh… jinyoung hyung just Fucking kicked me”</p><p>“you deserved it”</p><p>“So, what are watching” mark….all of them adjusted onto the couch..</p><p>Jinyoung wrapped around in jackson’s arm and his friend beside him joking around teasing… he though<em> yes this is perfect.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally finished it huh!... it was umm it was something.. hope you all liked my attempt to write  ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>